


Life At Home On Break

by MedHeadsUnite



Series: Life Turning Upside Down [3]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/MedHeadsUnite
Relationships: Justin Voight/Olive Morgan Voight, Natalie Manning & Owen Manning, Will Halstead & Owen Manning
Series: Life Turning Upside Down [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604809





	Life At Home On Break

Olive and Justin were happy to have Owen over for a visit, and were glad Natalie joined him.

"Will's working the late shift tonight," she shrugs lightly with a smile.

"You're always welcome Nat," Justin's gruff voice smiles down at her.

Jay peeks out, "I thought I heard you."

"Hey Jay, what are you doing here?" she raises a brow.

"I missed my nephew," he pouts, Owen throwing his arms around Jay in a gentle bear hug.

"I missed you too Uncle Jay," he laughs.

"Justin!" Olive calls from the kitchen, 'you're going to be childless if you don't drag your son out of here!"

Justin shook his head, "Excuse me for a second."

"Daniel! Get out of the kitchen and stop picking at the cake! That's for everyone!" he growls, smacking his son upside the head.

"OW! Colonel! Don't hit me upside the head," the younger Voight whines.

"Will you go and lie down or something?" Justin groans, "You know you can't bother your mom in the kitchen."

He grins, "Call me when it's time?"

Daniel disappears into his room, Owen following him.

Jay sits down with Natalie, "Hey."

"How was your day?" they asked at the same time.

"Wha--" Jay points, Natalie laughing loudly.

"I love it when we do that!" she giggles.

Jay laughs, "Oh man, You've been married to my brother too long Doc."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Sarge," she grins back.

"Neither would I, even after everything, I'm glad the universe finally made a decision."

"We had a lot of things to work through Jay, but at the end of the day, I'm glad we went through that. It took a lot of looking back," she sighs wistfully, "But we grew so much from all of that."

"And that's what it takes Nat, commitment, and I watched you two grow, I'm proud of you, you know?" Jay smiles, gently squeezing her hand.

"I appreciate that," she nods, "I really do."

"Hi everyone," Olive peeks out, "Join me at the table? We're ready."

Owen stretches out, Daniel right behind him as everyone sat down, "You old enough to drink that?"

"Yeah, just turned 21 yesterday," Owen reminds him, Natalie pouting at the realization.

"What?" he looks at his mother.

"You're not my baby anymore," she sighs.

"That's not true," Owen shakes his head, "I'll always be your baby, no matter how old I get."

The parents in the room smiled. It was true, no matter how old they got, they'd always be their babies.


End file.
